puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lcawte
}} Lcawte is a pirate that sails all Oceans. = Lcawte on Sage = Lcawte started playing the Sage Ocean almost a year after washing ashore on Cobalt. Lcawte's home island is and acquired his first/free shack at Love Shack. Lcawte then became a member in various crews and worked his way up to pirate without a badge. Lcawte then became friends with a pirate called Angentjack and joined his crew Scottish Seadogs as senior officer. Lcawte stayed there for a while before he decided to move on to a new crew that was more active than his. Lcawte made many friends in that crew and got help with posting news. Lcawte was invited back to Scottish Seadogs a few months later, which was the Scottish seadogs at the time. Lcawte became first mate and stayed there for the rest of his pirating life. After the captain, Angentjack, went dormant and left the crew later on, Lcawte finally decided to take up the role of captain. Over the time, Lcawte got many minor renames done to the crew for nothing to make it become Scottish Seadogs. Through his life he had huge amounts of financial help from his very good friend Claudette. Claudette went dormant for a year and Lcawte struggled to survive with very little money. Lcawte spent that year without a badge, unable to lead pillages or do anything with his crew of dormant pirates. The year was also bad for Lcawte as he was accused of stealing the crew by Angentjack although it was not in fact stealing or against the rules. Lcawte saw many alts trying to trick him, threaten and report him. Lcawte did not give in and to this day is no longer friends with Angentjack. Lcawte has managed many stalls since then, including ones he payed to be manager at including, Vbn's stalls, Felismajor's, Mallenchio's, Flowerchilde's (opened by Flowerchilde but run/managed by Lcawte) and his own. Lcawte's Former Managed/Owned Stalls .]] * Vbn's Ironworking Stall on * Felismajor's Distilling Stall on Caravanserai Island * Felismajor's Distilling Stall on * Mallenchio's Shipbuilding Stall on Admiral Island * Flowerchilde's Tailor Stall on Admiral Island * Flowerchilde's Weaving Stall on Admiral Island * Lcawte's Ironworking Stall on Admiral Island Lcawte's Currently Managed/Owned Stalls * Lcawte's Ironworking Stall on Admiral Island * Felismajor's Weaving Stall on Caravanserai Island * Whitebubblez's Ironworking Stall on * Whitebubblez's Shipyard on Lincoln Island Houses * Lcawte's Shack on Caravanserai Island * Iwannabedead's Shack on Caravanserai Island * Lambo's Shack on Caravanserai Island * Lewisc's Shack on Caravanserai Island * Lewiscawte's Shack on Caravanserai Island * Stockscotsea's Shack on Barbary Island * Tomie's Shack on Wensleydale * Lcawte's Shack on Admiral Island * Lcawte's Cabin on * Lcawte's Bungalow on Admiral Island * Lcawte's Row House on Admiral Island Achievements *Captain of Scottish Seadogs and also The Sage Brigands under the pirate Deedscotsea *Named the Distillery Bazaar on and won 10,000 PoE as part of the Arakouka Building Naming Contest! Sinking Record }} = Lcawte on Ice = Lcawte began playing the Ice Ocean in around Winter 2007. Lcawte played for many months, buying doubloons to fuel his Ice addiction. Lcawte made many great friends, some of his best friends included: Mennik, Kemi and her husband Naz, Kahula and many more. Lcawte went on to opening his own iron monger on . Fort Royal was Lcawte's home island and he lived there for a while. Sadly Lcawte's stall shut down due to him not being able to keep access to Ice and going on holiday. Lcawte went dormant for a long time, still managing to stay captain of his crew, The Rulers of Ice and look after Kemi's crew as captain, One Plus One Is Eleven. In March 2009, Lcawte was able to regain access to the Ice Ocean. When when returned he was happy to see that he was still captain, but sad to see that Kemi and Naz still hadn't come on. Lcawte decided it was time to buy himself a cabin on the capital island, . He now visits that house the most often, keeping his collection of eggs there. He also keeps his pets that he paid for there. Lcawte has a collection of outfits in a wardrobe, including his white/yellow and rose/mint male fancy clothes. In addition to that, he also has framed copies of his favorite portraits there. On April 4th 2009, Lcawte successfully blockaded on Ice. There wasn't a defense other than a soloed sloop from Ohfroggyone with Frogtards On Ice. Despite being knocked out on his dhow, Lcawte re-entered on a sloop and flag sat for the rest of the round. On the week around the 7th May, Lcawte decided to buy his 3rd shack on the Ice ocean, on Shatterstone Island, in the Love Shack bazaar. This is also painted white/yellow. Achievements * Former governor of Cringe Island * Ultimate Standing in Treasure Haul Former Owned/Managed Stalls * Lcawte's Ironworking Stall on Fort Royal Houses * Lcawte's Shack on Fort Royal * Lcawte's Shack on * Lcawte's Cabin on Shatterstone Island * Lcawte's Shack on Shatterstone Island = Lcawte on Viridian = Lcawte was created on the Viridian Ocean shortly after his Sage creation. His starter shack was placed on . He wandered the Viridian shores alone until the start of 2009, where he joined a crew called Hellas. He made friends with lots of people in the crew including; Emanshaun, and Shortybaby. Soon after that tension built in the crew and Emanshaun and Youngking got into an argument and thats when Lcawte saw the side he didn't like of Emanshaun. He continued to stay friends with Youngking but got annoyed at Emanshaun. He gained senior officer in Hellas on the 25th of July 2009. At that time he became friends with people from inside Outtamyway, the other crew in his flag, Chaos's Destiny. He became friends with mainly two people, Issabelle and Mercaidia, though he does have other heartys with in the flag. Achievements * Gained senior officer rank in Hellas on the 25th July 2009. Sinking Record }} = Lcawte on Crimson = Lcawte started playing the Crimson Ocean on the 25th June 2009, the day it was released. Lcawte's home island is in the . Achievements * 16th July 2009 - Gained legendary puzzle standing in Rumble. Also won 1 automatic tournament and came 3rd in another. = Screenie on Cobalt = Screenie was a female pirate that sailed the Cobalt Ocean. She was controlled for an unknown reason by Lcawte. Screenie was deleted on the 14th of June, 2009. = Sinkyme on Hunter = Sinkyme is a pirate that sails the Hunter Ocean, he is pirate in the crew The Rising Stars and member of the flag Systematic Destruction. = Forums = Lcawte posts a lot on the Puzzle Pirates Forum. Profile | All Posts Forum Events Lcawte is known to compete, run or help in events. Entered }} Helped / Judged }} Run }} Forum Avatars Lcawte also likes collecting as many avatars as he can, although he has currently not payed for an avatar over 2k. When Lcawte has some spare money he wishes to buy avatars from: Darkfaerys Dolls: I and II, Twizzly-Tars, Happyharlots Avatar Shop and Yohococo's Avatar Studio. Not only does Lcawte buy avatars, he also has his own shoppe. }} }} Forum Games Lcawte started joining in with forum games at the end of August 2009. He started by playing ROMS ROMS Lcawte signed up for ROMS 9.0 as his first ROMS game. From there Lcawte has played in 2 games so far. ROMS 9.0 He signed up for the Roleplaying game, Rogue OM Squad (ROMS) and joined game 9.0 and was lynched in round one. Being a new player, Lcawte did not understand the game very much, while waiting for replys from the Moderator's PMs he revealed by accident that he was the bookkeeper, a role that was not well understood by many players, nor a harmful role. Lcawte kept following the game and regually updated the proxy table. The game finally ended in a Rogue win, meaning Lcawte needed to be alive to win, and he lost. He was though, first to find a roguehttp://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=2003505#2003503, but no one backed him. ROMS 9.25 Lcawte signed up for ROMS, game 9.25: Mob Madness and is waiting for it to start.